Gai's Idiocy
by mecrazyfang
Summary: Yet again, written proof of why you NEED to be careful what you name your team...One-shot, crack-fic, probably the first fanfic with Gai in it that doesn't involve the ultimate genjutsu of horror...R&R, we can't afford to pay rent for the plot bunnies!


Gai's Idiocy

(This fic takes place during Shippuden)

Kakashi was casually strolling through the streets of Konoha, reading Make-Out Paradise like he always did. Suddenly, he heard something that disturbed his peaceful walk.

"YOSH! OUR YOUTHFUL TEAM HAS ASSEMBELED AT LAST! AND NOW, LET US MARCH ONWARDS TO MEET OUR MISSION WITH YOUTHFUL DETERMINATION!"

Kakashi sighed. He should have known it. Did Gai ever use his indoor voice? No. Or did he ever keep his youthfulness indoors? HELL NOOOO!!!

Wondering what Gai was yelping about today, he walked over to where he was, expecting to see him with Neji, Lee, and Tenten and about to leave for a mission.

He did...and more.

Naruto, Sakura, Choji and Kiba were also there.

Kakashi blinked. The strongest of the Rookie Twelve were heading out with Gai for a mission.

The cyclops was confused. He didn't remember being informed that his team was with Gai for a mission.

However, after racking his brain, he did indeed recall something...

Flashback:

"Kakashi, I called you here to tell you that Naruto and Sakura will be heading out with Team Gai and a few other of the Rookie Twelve for a mission. They have to help out because this is an extremely important A-Rank Mission that may still take a while to complete," Tsunade announced to Kakashi in a grumpy voice.

She was going to go into detail about the mission, but after noticing that Kakashi was too absorbed in his porn, she literally threw Kakashi out of her office window.

'Isn't she a bit old to be on her period...?' Kakashi thought.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah..." Kakashi muttered, rubbing his sore ass (he hadn't exactly landed in the most graceful manner).

Hearing his eternal rival's voice, Gai spun around.

"Oh, hey Gai, I just came to see what the ruckus was all about," Kakashi said lazily.

"YOSH! IT IS MY (you guessed it) ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI!"

"That's quite a grasp of the obvious you've got there Gai..." Kakashi said in a tired tone.

Then, he was struck with a thought.

"By the way, what is the mission that your team has been assigned again Gai?" Kakashi asked, having missed out on the mission details from the very pissed off Hokage.

"WE ARE TO TRAVEL TO THE LAND OF WAVES FOR SEVERAL HUNDRED CRATES OF THE FINEST SAKE FOR LADY TSUNADE, ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi nodded. It all made sense now. Tsunde was pissed off because she was low on sake. Probably on her last couple hundred bottles by now. A dangerously low amount, for Tsunade. In fact, Kakashi was surprised she let her stock of sake get this low in the first place. He figured that Tsunade had finally done the impossible and had gotten so drunk that she hadn't noticed the fact that she wouldn't be drunk for much longer. "Live for today now, forget about tommorow." Kakashi figured that she had been listening to the Kottonmouth Kings.

Then he wondered why she hadn't just sent Shizune to Wave. That is, until he remembered another little...um...memory. Kakashi had seen Shizune running through the village the past couple of days clutching several bottles of sake while being pursued by a VERY large number of furious villagers, all of them yelling something like, "stolen sake," "selfish Hokage," "corrupted leadership," "invalid search warrants," "greedy tyrant," etc. You get the idea.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Kakashi felt his shoulder being tapped and looked down to see a widely grinning Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, ask mega-brows about our team name. You'll get a laugh out of it, believe it!"

Curious, the cyclops asked the spandex-wearing weirdo, "Gai, by the way, do you have a name for this squad?"

Gai grinned.

"AH, YES! KAKASHI, OUR TEAM NAME IS TEAM POWER-MIGHT-SUPERIORITY! YOUTHFUL, RIGHT!"

Kakashi sighed heavily as he shook his head in exasperation, unable to understand how Gai got himself into situations like this.

"Gai, you moron..." Kakashi said under his breath as he continued to shake his head, disbelieving wonder taking him over.

His rival had named his team:

Team P.M.S.


End file.
